mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kiteretsu Daihyakka
is a science fiction manga series by Fujiko Fujio which ran in the children's magazine ''Kodomo no Hikari from April 1974 through July 1977. The manga was later made into a 331-episode TV anime series which ran on Fuji TV from March 27, 1988 through June 9, 1996. There are many similarities in the makeup and appearance of the main cast to the cast of Doraemon, which was also created by Fujio, though the content of the story is completely different. The main character is a scientific genius grade school boy named Kiteretsu, who has built a companion robot named Korosuke. He frequently travels in time with his friends and Korosuke in the time machine he built. Miyoko is a girl in his neighborhood who is basically his girlfriend. Tongari is his rival, who happen to share some similar traits of Honekawa Suneo. Buta Gorilla (Kumada Kaoru) is a typical neighborhood bully, who also share similar traits of Gian (Takeshi Goda) except that he often antagonizes Korosuke. Setting The show is set in the fictional Hyōno-chō, which is set in an ambiguous location featuring a rural-style train station, a department store, and a shopping district. The fictional neighboring town of Urano-chō is where Miyoko's aunt lives. In the anime, Miyoko speaks in the dialect attributed to that town. The fictional Hyakujōshima is the location of the Tongari family's vacation home. A family of kabocha farmers lives there and takes care of the place. The island is sparsely populated due to people moving away, and it is accessible from Tokyo via airplane and ferry. Two fictional schools are mentioned in the series: Hyōno Elementary and Takao University. Hyōno Elementary is the public school Kiteretsu and his friends attend. During summer vacation, one of the lunch ladies uses the school to teach piano lessons. There is also a rumor the school is haunted. It is unknown if Takao University is a private, national, or public university. Benzō-san was able to enter the university after attempting it six times during the series. Ten years from the time period of the series beginning, Kiteretsu, Miyoko, and Tongari enter this university to study. Other locations in the series are actual locations, though some things may have been fictionalized to meet the story's needs. Manga *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' vol.1-3 (Tentōmushi Comics, Shogakukan, 1977) *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' vol.1-4 (Fujiko Fujio Land, Chūō Kōron Shinsha, 1984) *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' vol.1-2 (Shogakukan Koro Koro Bunko, Shogakukan, 1984) *''My First BIG Kiteretsu'' vol.1-2 (Shogakukan, 2003) TV drama In January 2002, NHK aired a two-hour live action drama featuring a CGI Korosuke voiced by Mami Koyama, who also voiced the anime version of Korosuke. Games On February 23, 1990, Epoch released an action game for the Famicom. A board game titled Kiteretsu Daihyakka: Chōjikū Sugoroku was released on January 27, 1995 by Video System for the Super Famicom. Another game was made for the Sega Pico. Anime Cast *Kiteretsu: Toshiko Fujita *Korosuke: Mami Koyama→Kazuko Sugiyama *Miyoko Nonoka: Yuriko Yamamoto→Mayumi Shō→Chieko Honda *Miyoko's mother: Kimie Hangai→Yuka Ōno→Miyako Endō *Miyoko's father: Yūki Satō *Akihiko Nonoka: Keiichi Nanba→Hiroshi Kamiya *Buta Gorilla (Kaoru Kumada): Hiroshi Ōtake→Naoki Tatsuta *Kumahachi Kumada: Takeshi Aono *Sayuri Kumada: Noriko Uemura *Kōji Togari (Tongari): Ryū Manatsu→Yūji Mitsuya *Kōichi Togari: Sanshirō Niita→Hirohiko Kakegawa→Masato Hirano *Takako Togari: Yuka Ōno *Benzō Karino (Benzō-san): Kaneta Kimotsuki *Michiko Kite: Yuri Nashiwa→Sumi Shimamoto *Kiteretsu Kite: Kaneta Kimotsuki→Yusaku Yara (adult: Katsuji Mori; youth: Daisuke Sakaguchi) *Eitarō Kite: Hideyuki Tanaka→Yusaku Yara *Sasaki-sensei: Masaharu Satō→Masato Hirano *Otonashi: Chie Satō→Yumi Touma *Takako Segawa: Miyoko Aoba→Kimie Hangai *Vice-Principal: Michihiro Ikemizu *Sasaki-sensei's wife: Miyoko Aoba *Kazuma Sasaki: unknown *Kimiko Uehara (Yūki Uehara in the anime): Naho Yoshida→Miyako Endō *Konchi: Noriko Uemura→Chie Satō *Taeko Sakurai: Mayumi Seto→Yūka Koyama→Aya Hisakawa *Satsuki Hanamaru: Wakana Yamazaki *Yone Karino: Keiko Yamamoto→Haru Endō→Michiyo Yanagisawa *Osugi: Hiroko Emori *Heikichi: Kinpei Azusa→Ryōichi Tanaka *Yoshie Sakurai: Chiyoko Kawashima→Sumi Shimamoto *Kikunojō Hanamaru: Bin Shimada→Yukimasa Kishino *Ikue Hanamaru: Sumi Shimamoto *Ben: Hiroshi Ōtake→''unknown'' *Mōretsu Toki: unknown *Mōretsu Kazu: Yūsuke Numata *Koronoshin: unknown *Mamekoro: Naoko Watanabe→Fushigi Yamada Staff *Planning: Taihei Ishikawa→Kenji Shimizu (Fuji TV), Yoshirō Kataoka (Asatsu) *Producers: **Kenji Shimizu→Minoru Wada→Yoshihiro Suzuki (Fuji TV) **Yoshio Kataoka→Kazuhiko Ishikawa→Tateshi Yamazaki→Yutaka Sugiyama (Asatsu) **Akio Wakana (Gallop) **Tetsuo Kanno (Staff 21) *Script: Shun'ichi Yukimuro, Takashi Yamada, Toshiyuki Aoshima, Satoshi Namiki, Tadaaki Yamazaki *General Animation Directors: Tsukasa Tannai, Kazuyuki Kobayashi, Hajime Watanabe, Nobuyuki Tokinaga, Shōjurō Yamauchi *Art Director: Shichirō Kobayashi→Satoshi Shibata *Background Artists: Masahide Katayama, Akio Shimada, Makoto Shiraishi, Satoshi Shibata, Naoko Osakabe *Backgrounds: Kobayashi Production, Studio Kanon *Finish Animation: Sendai Gallop, Toy House, Studio Killy→Dōtomo Dōga *Director of Photography: Shigeo Sugimura (credited as Yasuhiro Shimizu for part of it)→Hiroaki Edamitsu *Photography ·Animation Work: Gallop *Film: Eastman→Fujifilm→Kodak Color Film *Music Director: Nobuhiro Komatsu *Music: Shunsuke Kikuchi *Director: Hiro Katsuoka→Keiji Hayakawa *Special Effects: Norimichi Yoshino→Yoshitaka Shishikai *Editors: Shūichi Kakesu, Yoshiyuki Wada→Kazuhiko Seki, Yūji Itō *Film Developing: Imagica *Audio Recording: Sadashi Kuramoto *Titles: Maki Pro *Executive Producer: Mikio Wakana *Communications Desk: Hideo Adachi *Planning Support: Staff 21 *Sound Production: Seiji Kikaku *Sound Producer: Yōsuke Kuroda *Sound Effects: Yōzō Kataoka *Theme Song: Shigeru Miyashita *Publicity: Yumiko Shigeoka→Kyōko Nasugawa→Yoshiko Kawasaki→Masahide Takahashi→Momoko Konaka→Tomoko Kumagai (Fuji TV) *Production: Fuji TV, Asatsu Theme songs Opening theme songs Listing includes the song title followed by the episodes and the singer in parentheses. *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka no Uta'' (90-minute special on November 2, 1987, Mitsuko Horie) #''Oyome-san ni Natte Agenaizo'' (ep.1-24, Kaori Moritani) #''Body dake Lady'' (ep.25-60, Junko Uchida) #''Yumemiru Jikan'' (ep.61-86, Megumi Mori) #''Hajimete no Chū'' (ep.87-108, Anshin Papa) #''Suimin Fuskou'' (ep.109-170, Chicks) #''Oryōri Kōshinkyoku'' (ep.171-331, Yuka) Ending theme songs Listing includes the song title followed by the episodes and the singer in parentheses. *''Korosuke Machi wo Yuku'' (90-minute special, Kyōko Yamada) #''Magical Boy Magical Heart'' (ep.1-16, Kaori Moritani) #''Race no Cardigan'' (ep.17-24, Kaori Sakagami) #''Korosuke Rock'' (ep.25-60, Junko Uchida) #''Felt no Pencase'' (ep.61-86, Megumi Mori) #''Merry ha tada no Tomodachi'' (ep.87-108, Toshiko Fujita) #''Hajimete no Chū'' (ep.109-170, 213-290, 311-331, Anshin Papa) #''Happy Birthday'' (ep.171-212, Yuka) #''Uwasa no Kiss'' (ep.291-310, TOKIO) External links * Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Comedy-drama anime and manga Category:Shunsuke Kikuchi Category:Children's manga Category:Anime of 1988 Category:Manga of 1974 Category:CoroCoro Comic Category:Japanese television dramas es:Kiteretsu gl:Kiteretsu, o primo listo de Nobita ko:키테레츠 대백과 it:Kiteretsu Daihyakka ms:Kiteretsu Daihyakka ja:キテレツ大百科 pt:Kiteretsu th:นักประดิษฐ์รุ่นจิ๋ว vi:Cuốn từ điển kì bí zh:奇天烈大百科